Can I say that I love you?
by venusg0spel
Summary: What happens when Axel thinks that Roxas is replacing him with Xion? Axel&Roxas Akuroku yaoi


_Author's note- this is my first post on here, but not my first slash story. hope you enjoy and reviews would be great. I might add chapters later, I dunno though. _

_Disclamer- I don't own anyone in this story, cause if I did, the games would be entirely different, and Axel would be alive, and the mian character. But sadly, I don't. I just borrow them._

**Axel**

I sighed slightly, and started kicking my legs, staring down at the ground.

My feet bounced as they hit the wall behind them.

The sun cast an orange glow to everything around me, hell, probably on me too.

I wondered where Roxas and Xion were, probably out having ice cream with out me. I thought sadly.

I finally had enough, and climbed up. I glanced down, contemplating if it would hurt to jump down...or kill me.

I decided to say screw it, and pushed my self off the edge.

"AXEL!" I heard someone scream below me.

I had the feeling of free falling, knowing nothing but my reflexes would catch me.

But, I loved the stomach churning feeling I was getting.

I wish it could last forever.

As I spun around, the ground was getting closer by the second, my body kicked into overdrive and every second felt like an eternity. My legs moved to underneath me, and I started to brace myself.

50 feet, I saw Roxas' face, a look of pure terror on his face. Worry was etched into every inch if his face.

40 feet, we made eye contact.

30 feet, I smirked.

20 feet, tear tracks were clearly defined by the setting sun on his face.

10 feet, he looked mad, I braced for impact.

0 feet, I landed 5 feet in front of him.

My feet hit the ground, and I rolled, right into Roxas.

"What the hell man?" Roxas yelled.

I got up and looked down at him.

Dusting my cloak off, I spun around and walked away.

"Axel! Axel! AXEL!" I heard him yell behind me.

I could hear his footsteps behind me.

His hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Take your hand off me." I said through gritted teeth.

Tears were making their way down his face again.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going home." I muttered before shrugging his hand off, then creating the darknesss portal thing we're so fond of using.

He started walking towards me as I stepped into the darkness.

There's no real way to explain what it exactly feels like in the portal, but I'll try my best.

It's total darkness, you can't see anything, not even your hand in front of your face. Plus, the purple and green streaks of light, which doesn't brighten anything up at all. The darkness swallows you, and then you just appear where ever you were going.

That all happens in a matter of seconds.

I stepped into my room, walking over to my bed and falling onto it.

I absent mindedly started to spin my chakrams around, spin, toss, and catch. Spin, toss, and catch.

Loud footsteps could be heard coming closer to my door.

My door slammed open and I lifted my head up.

Roxas came in, and sat at the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong? Why'd you jump?" He asked quietly, all traces of anger gone from his voice.

"I jumped cause I wanted to see if I could, and even if I didn't catch myself, it's not like anyone would miss me." I shrugged.

"I would..." he said quietly.

I turned to look at him.

"you would probably be to wrapped up with Xion to notice I was gone."

"Xion? What about her?"

"Trust me, I've seen the way you two are. I'd be gone a month before you realized it." I closed my eyes.

"Xion is my friend. Nothing more. I was just showing her the ropes, like you did for me...you're the only one I care about."

I opened my eyes.

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not."

"Then prove it."

He sat up, then went and walked out of the room. A minute later he came back, with a wrapped rectangular object.

He handed it to me, then sat down.

"Open it." He mumbled.

I wrapped off the plain brown paper, and inside was a picture frame. It was simple, but had little flames around the edges. Inside the frame was a picture of me and him, the one where I had him on my shoulders and he was eating a sea salt ice cream.

I looked over at him, and smiled slightly.

He was blushing, a light shade of pink going from ear to ear.

"You did this?...for me?" I asked quietly, an amazing feat for me.

He didn't say anything, just nodded slightly.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. I let go, just for a second, so I could lean against my headboard and pulled him back to me.

So, yeah... We were cuddling.

"So...does this mean you're not mad anymore?" he asked, turning his face into my chest.

I started to stroke his hair.

"Yeah, i'm not mad anymore." I said before tilting his face up to mine.

I leaned down and kissed him.

Right now, there was no lust, just passion.

We both tried to put how we felt into that one kiss.

That one simple, innocent kiss explained it all.

We pulled apart, and he snuggled into me.

I layed down, and he curled up right beside me.

Throwing my arm over his waist, I pulled him tighter.

"I'm never letting you go...got it memorized?" I said, stroking his hair again.

He leaned up and kissed me again.

"Commit it to memory." he smiled at me.

I kissed him one more time, I could feel the lust bubbling beneath the surface.

Right now, that would have to wait. I was content to let this be my idea of perfection...for now.


End file.
